


My Heart Went Boom

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Hamilton AUs [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is an undercover cop, Cop AU, Eliza is just really kick ass, F/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler isn't prone to fighting. She's short and sweet. Her nickname is Betsey. She adopts nearly every stray animal she sees and considers herself a pacifist. She has never thrown a punch in her entire life, not once. She is not a violent person, not by any means. But when she meets Alexander Hamilton, she is. For just a second.





	My Heart Went Boom

**Author's Note:**

> ??  
> ?  
>  I thought it was cute have fun

Elizabeth Schuyler isn't prone to fighting. She's short and sweet. Her nickname is Betsey. She adopts nearly every stray animal she sees and considers herself a pacifist. She has never thrown a punch in her entire life, not once. She is not a violent person, not by any means. But when she meets Alexander Hamilton, she is. For just a second.

She hasn't been pining after him all night, no matter what her sisters say. She hasn't, because he seemed to be chatting very animatedly with a woman at the bar. He's obviously smitten with her, because he hasn't left her side all night. But while she pines - no, not pines, observes - Eliza notices something. The woman keeps looking at the very attractive man's drink. It's a curious gesture, something that makes her uneasy. She doesn't like that. Not at all. She definitely doesn't like it when, as she watches the man get up from the bar heading back towards the bathroom, the woman slides the attractive man's drink closer to his chest, protects t from prying eyes by shifting her weight, and then slides it right back where he had left it.

Eliza's eyes widen. No way. She did not just watch that. She didn't. She decides then that she cannot let attractive man drink it. She won't stand for this, even if she doesn't like fighting. She could catch him coming back from the bathroom, maybe... She downs the rest of her fruity cocktail before she slams her glass down and stands up.

She started making her way through the crowd towards the bar. Before she can reach it, however, attractive man returns from the bathroom and meets the woman. She wants to cry out, but before she can, the man takes the glass and takes a swig. She curses to herself. Eliza could still help him. She could still do something. She starts fighting through the crowd quicker, starting to push people out of the way. Eliza lets out a strangled cry as the woman takes his arm and leads him away towards the back exit of the bar.

Not today, Eliza decides. She breaks into a run, and maybe a few people get pushed over in her haste. She doesn't have time for this, though. No time at all. She bursts out of the back door, her skirt swishing around her thighs, to see the woman pressing the attractive man against the brick and pulling at his belt. The attractive man's right hand moves back to his hip but before he can do anything, Eliza reaches them.

"Hey!" she cries indignantly, and she punches the woman in the jaw.

Eliza has never thrown a punch before. She had no idea what she's doing, and she's definitely sure her hand is going bruise after this. Her thumb instantly starts aching terribly. She can't deny the adrenaline rush that courses through her veins, though. The woman turns instantly, dropping her hands away from the man. She cries out in surprise, too, and moves to shove Eliza, but before she can, attractive man sets between them.

(He's a lot more attractive up close with beautiful brown doe eyes and messy dark hair, but that's neither here nor there.)

He pulls his hand from his hip and pulls out a badge. A police badge. Eliza's heart stops. "NYPD," the attractive man - the attractive cop! - says. "You're under arrest."

The attractive cop pulls a pair of handcuffs from somewhere and cuffs the woman. She's frozen, but he all but ignores her, instead smiling at Eliza. That smile... Her heart does a dance in her chest, pulsing with the throbbing pain in her hand. "Thanks for your help," he says, his eyes glittering, and oh no, she's in love.

He insists after the rest of his patrol arrive and take her away that he wants to repay her for her help by taking her back to the precinct to get something to put on her hand. When he reaches out to touch her wrist, her skins sparks a little.

Of course she agrees. How could she not?

"Alexander Hamilton," he greets, bowing before her in the alley bathed in red and blue lights. "I'm at your service." Eliza giggles, taking the hand he offers her with her own good one. "Elizabeth Schuyler," she says. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

On the ride back to the precinct, Eliza discovers what exactly happened back at he bar. The woman was a serial rapist, and Alexander fit her type. So it made sense for him to go in and lure her into a trap. "But... Your drink!" Eliza says indignantly. She's holding her injured hand in her hand. She's too enthralled by his story to worry about it. "I saw her put something's your drink! And you drank it!" Alexander shakes his head and laughs, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Sleight of hand," he says with a smile. "But that punch wasn't... You nailed her!" He laughs again, and Eliza knows she'll do anything to hear that laugh again.

"I've never punched anyone before," she confesses. "I couldn't let her do that to you..." Alexander smiles brightly. "Thanks," he said. "Nice to know there are some good samaritans left in the world."

They arrive at the precinct a few minutes later. Alexander takes her into the break room and is wrapping her hand when she speaks. "I hope his isn't too forward of me, but...May I take you out sometime?" Alexander smiles again, and she stills loves it. "I owe you that," he jokes, "for saving my life." He paused for a moment. "But in all honesty, yeah. I'd really like that. Maybe a little nicer bar though, yeah?"

Eliza laughs. "Yeah. Definitely a nicer bar."


End file.
